INFINITY CRY (Book 1)
by Siniru
Summary: A sacrifice... A journey... One legend. The Infinity Cry: a legendary fallen star sought over by generations and generations of beings, but has never been found. However, Sora is ready. Somebody has been sacrificed to bring him back to this world; to make it up to those who liked the boy, he must revive him. No matter what. Sora will see this through to the very end. (R R!)
1. Prologue

**_A/N:_**_ This is my first Fanfic, so I am REALLY sorry if it is not that good! Please try and stick with me though, as I am hoping that it will get better! Does not get onto the storyline immediately, but it will get on track soon.__  
_

_Happy reading!_

**_Infinity Cry (BOOK 1)_**

By Siniru 2013

A Kingdom Hearts fanfic trilogy

Trilogy:  
Book 1: _Infinity Cry_  
Book 2. _Throne of Vengeance_  
Book 3. _Oblivion_  
-

CONTENTS: (So far)  
_Prologue_  
Chapter 1- _Malice_  
Chapter 2- _Walk of Dawn_  
Chapter 3- _Keyblade Hero_  
Chapter 4- _Annihilated!_  
Chapter 5- T_he Price of Love_

Prologue

A clear tap of a pencil radiated loudly around a bright blue and white chamber within the Castle that Never Was, giving it a sullen, almost sinister outlook from within. Sitting behind a cream desk was a man about 35; with long purple hair and a X-shaped scar across the roof of his nose, he looked like a samurai fighter; but he was far from it. He mostly let his fellow Nobodies take care of fighting the heartless.

Heartless... The word caused him to smile. Organisation XII is so close to completing Kingdom Hearts he could almost feel it; When it is complete, all Nobodies will finally gain a heart of their own and become normal people!

But the efforts need a boost. Heart collection rates are running low. He does not know if the only Keyblade wielders in the Organisation are slacking off or what; but a boost was definitely required.

But he still needed inspiration; how? Keyblades were needed to properly collect hearts, and there was only 2 Keyblade wielders in the whole organisation. That was probably the source of the low rates; but he did not know how to fix it. Very few Keyblade wielders exist these days, and if there was more, Organisation XII is meant to be secret, so how can he get them to join?

He froze. Even though it was still cloudy, a tiny seed of an idea planted in his mind. The rumoured legendary Keyblade wielder. The one that can destroy any Heartless in under a split second; the one that can do ANYTHING. If he had that person on this team then the collection rates will rise considerably.

He gave a malicious grin. Due to the rumours, the Keyblade wielder is in a deep sleep. The man had an idea, one that will get the legend on his side forever.

However, a sacrifice was needed...  
And he had just the person in mind for it.


	2. Chapter 1- Malice

Chapter 1- Malice

*  
"I don't exactly remember my past, but I don't let it bother me. After all, I have a life here..."

Those words came out of my mouth, however I could not believe them for a second. I only really said them to make my 'friends' happy.

Though, you tell me; is it even possible for somebody without a heart to have friends?

My name is Roxas. I am fifteen years old and a nobody. I don't understand exactly what nobodies are, just that they were born without a heart. In fact I know nothing these days; people really need to explain.

I tapped the stick of my Sea-Salt ice cream on my knee before turning to the other two beside me; Axel and Xion.  
"So how was your mission today?"

Xion momentarily jumped at the sudden direct question; after all, she had been silent most of the time. "Good, I guess. Nothing interesting. Collecting hearts in Wonderland again today." Hesitation. "Though I really have to admit; I dislike Saix."

I paused. That I have to agree with. All three of us hate Saix, the deputy leader of the organisation consisting of nobodies that we belong to. In my opinion, he is as annoying as Moogle. "Don't we all?" I chimed in, relishing every word. From my left, Axel gave a badly-concealed yawn and ran his hands through his spiky red hair. "If you are creating an 'I HATE SAIX' group, then count me in..." He mumbled, gaining a sudden interest in the hustle and bustle of the city below.

Yes. Below. We were sitting on the edge of a clock tower, almost fifty feet into the air.  
Call us crazy, but it was pretty nice up here. I really liked looking down at the thousands of people below, people with hearts, as they made their way to work or any other business. Though as nice as it was, it gave me a twinge of envy. What was it like to have a heart, I wonder? How much different is it than being a Nobody? Do people with hearts actually have those little things called 'emotions?'

A sudden movement from my left caught my attention. Xion got up abruptly, holding her hand out and, with a swirl of darkness, a black portal appeared next to her. Those black portals are called Corridors of Darkness; they take a nobody to the Castle that never was, the Organisation's headquarters, and our home.

In a split second, The black-haired female paused and looked back before half- entering the portal.

"I am going to return to castle now. See you tomorrow" she added, shooting me a rapid smile that I returned without a hitch. "See ya tomorrow."

As the corridor vanished after her, I got up too and opened my own portal. Axel stared at me, clearly disappointed. "What, you leaving already?"

I gave a slow nod. "I am tired. See you tomorrow. Hopefully it will be a recon tomorrow. I am sick of all these missions"

Axel smiled, his green eyes singed with cheer. "Yeah, right! You know Saix. Never gonna happen."

I gave the red-haired teen a thumbs up and entered the corridor, leaving the crystal blue sky and blazing yellow sun behind.  
*

The journey, if you could call it that, only lasted less than a moment. In the blink of an eye, I was already inside the bright white walls of the castle that Never Was. Xion was nowhere to be seen; she must have headed to her room early.

I took a couple of steps  
forward...

"Roxas!"  
And was met by a head of straight purple hair and a scarred nose. "What is it, Saix? It's almost late." To my un profound surprise (sarcasm), he was hostile again.

As the two of our eyes met, a pregnant silence oozed around us. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, As I always did when around Saix ; he was too controlling. In fact, I don't know how anyone could like him.  
"The Heart Collection results are running low." He hissed abruptly, not pausing for one breath. "Tomorrow, as the only Keyblade wielders, I am expecting you and Xion to try harder."

I couldn't help a frustrated grunt. There it is; Collect more hearts! Collect more hearts! That is all he says. No wonder he is heartless; he surely acts like it!

"But sir, I am doing the best I can, and so is Xion! You can't expect us to be perfect"

I froze, shocked. There, in Saix's eyes, was a malicious glint that made my skin crawl and my blood freeze. I could not pinpoint what it was, as it was far too well protected, but it filled my with an overpowering sense of dread; for a second, I could barely move. It was so tempting to shout at the leader, ask him what he was looking at me like that for, but I knew that that would not do to favour. Instead I clenched my fists and kept my voice level. "F-fine. I will try harder" I muttered. And, without waiting for Saix's side of the conversation, I stalked off to my room.


	3. Chapter 2- Walk of Dawn

CHAPTER 2- Walk of Dawn

Organisation XII specialises solely in destroying Heartless and collecting their dark hearts, merging them together which will create a magnificent specimen known widely as Kingdom Hearts. There are fourteen members in the Organisation; and I am one of them - Number thirteen, Roxas. That kid who is just a tool to the members of the Organisation; and nothing more.

I looked at the ceiling of my room in deep distress. What was wrong with Saix earlier? He was looking at me like I was the prey and he the hunter! what on earth is going on?!

I tossed around in the bed, feeling annoyingly awake; the image of Saix's evil expression burned into my mind. For the millionth time I closed my eyes and tried to drift off, but sleep didn't come.

"Ugh... Damn..." I sighed frustratedly and got out of bed, catching myself in the mirror-like wall in the process. My normally tidy blonde hair was ruffled and messy, and my blue eyes had a dull tint to them like somebody who hadn't slept for a decade or more. Even my black Organisation cloak was creased and unironed.

Rather painfully, I looked up to the clock. 4 AM. What should

I do now? Keep trying to sleep? Go for a walk around? Eventually, after a lot of debate, I decided on the latter; sure it was pretty dangerous as I will be punished pretty badly if found, but it is better than doing nothing. Giving a huge stretch and grumbling to myself about tidiness, I got off the bed and headed to the door.

The castle at dawn was humid and dark. With the usually bright white walls draped in shadow, and the air filled with suffocating darkness pressing in at all sides, it was tempting to just dash back into my room and forget about leaving... But I pressed on, my black boots making rhythmic claps on the slippery floor and my head flicking instinctively left and right.

I only got halfway through the corridor before I heard it; voices, low and urgent. It took my brain a split second to identify who was speaking; and the truth was not pretty.

Saix.

A surge of panic washed over me. What was HE doing awake? He should be asleep! Looking around gingerly, I edged towards Saix's door and pressed my ear to the glistening cold metal, listening.

"What do you mean it is not ready?!" Saix's voice, loud and angry, was the first thing I heard. I pressed my ear harder, trying to pick up more. The next voice was heard after a brief wait. the second speaker's voice was a high-pitched teenage mumble, one I have never heard before in my life. "I am sorry sir. I tried. for your information, It is hard to build something like THAT stealthily!"

Wait... Build? What? What is he building? As I continued listening, hoping to find an answer, Saix's reply to the boy's previous statement was a low grunt. "You are pathetic... We need him sacrificed! It is the only way to get the Keyblade hero! Now, on it!"

"Yes sir!"

I froze in shock. Sacrificed? Who was being sacrificed? A scratch behind the door told me that somebody, supposedly the boy, was writing something down on paper. Saix was still mumbling something inaudible. I straightened up a little, brain still whirring with the enormity of what I just learned. Sacrifice? Keyblade hero? What?

The next sound I heard made me tense up; footsteps from the inside. I stood ready to spring; but no telltale rattle of a doorknob was heard, so I relaxed a little.

And then... The truth dawned on me with deadly speed and precision. The footsteps...

They were not from the inside.

"Hey! Roxas, whatcha doin'?!"

I flipped around... To face a pair of bright green eyes. I froze up, and if I had a heart it would be beating like a scared hummingbird right now.

"A-Axel... I was just-" I stammered, frozen in fear.

"Don't speak. I getcha. A little dawn stroll, huh? Well, you better get back. It's way too early."

I stared at Axel weakly. At least it's Axel; anybody else and I will be interrogated by Saix right this minute. But still... "I could not sleep. Saix gave me this weird look yesterday, and it has been bothering me ever since. What about you? What are you doing out?"

"Looking for something I lost. You better hurry back. If Saix catches you here he will go ballistic."

I gave Axel a slow nod and retraced my steps to the door to my room, pausing before entering. What was that all about? Who was that talking with Saix at this hour?

And more importantly... Who was being sacrificed?

I collapsed heavily onto my coverless bed and, despite the circumstances, sunk rapidly into a deep dreamless sleep, my brain not fully calmed down...

A few rooms away, Saix gave an evil snigger.

"Just wait... The ceremony is about to begin!"


	4. Chapter 3- Keyblade Hero

Chapter 3- Keyblade Hero

"Not good... He may be stripped from us forever... What should we do?!"

Far, far away from the Castle, there was a young teenager about Roxas's age; Her blonde hair dazzling in the artificial light. And there she was right now, staring at a giant lily-like pod in front of her, waiting for something...

Or someone. A dark shadow appeared behind her; Built like a rugby player and covered in black clothing. He too, like the girl, looked worried; however his expression was far more harder to read than hers. This man was the next one to speak.

"I am not sure there is any way to get him back, Naminé." He replied, his eyes closing in deep grief. "I daresay he may never wake up again. at least to this world..."

The girl called Naminé let out a pained "No!" Which could have crushed hearts for a mile; her voice shaking in poorly-concealed grief. "No! I will not believe that he is gone! Please DiZ! Say it is not true!"

DiZ bowed his head and looked away, proving the suspicions.

The last thing the Keyblade hero heard, while within his slumber, was Naminé bursting into tears.

I woke up slowly to a heavy tromping at my door. What in the worlds? Barely waking up from the borders of sleep, I grated a hoarse "what is it?" Before scrambling out of bed and shakily throwing on my shoes.

"Roxas! Saix has ordered a meeting! He said everybody in the Organisation has to go to the Round Room right now!" It was Xion, and she was sounding frantic. I blinked questioningly. Is it to do with the discussion last night? Hopefully. At least I will find out what is going on. "Ok. I'll be there."

I held my hands out in front of me, making a sort of weird gesture. About a millisecond later, a huge torrent of dark flame swept me up, and I felt myself falling... falling into blind shadow...

And then I was sitting bolt-upright in a chair. And I was in the Round Room.

The Round Room was a giant white pillar surrounded by fourteen large chairs. As far as I could see, everybody was here apart from Axel and Xion, who arrived about a minute later.

"Greetings, everyone. I have called you here today to discuss a matter of deep importance..."

I bit my nails.

"We have found a way to revolutionise heart collection for the better."

There was a flurry of quiet gasps from the small crowd around the pillar. even I could not keep quiet; this was insane! Revolutionise? I hoped this meeting would clear up all gaps, but so far it is just making me even more confused.

"As I said to Roxas yesterday-" Saix shot a glare in my direction. "-the Heart collection rates are running low; something needs to change. I was talking to a visitor very recently, and we decided that we are going to get that legendary Keyblade wielder on our side."

A shocked silence met Saix's words, which then escalated into a full-scale discussion. The deputy leader waited for the stunned chatter to die down before continuing

"We have decided on a plan; but a sacrifice is required for it to work. he is in a deep slumber right now, and we need the blood of one similar to wake him and bring him here on our side. I will announce who will be sacrificed at the beginning of tomorrow's ceremony; but for now, collect as many hearts as possible on missions. You are dismissed.

And then Saix vanished into black fire, leaving the Nobodies in the round room alone. I sat there shortly after everyone was gone, confused, mulling over what was said in a deep stupor. It was only when I looked up another pair of eyes met mine: Xion was still there too.

"What was that all about...?" She murmured when our eyes met. "This is utterly crazy"

I gave a silent laugh. My words exactly. "Not sure... But hey, at least with the hero here we won't have to work as hard. I'll be off: No disobeying orders."

And then I conjured up my own fire and collapsed into it's depths, leaving Xion in the round room alone.

A deep silence met me as I reappeared out of the fire into the Castle's main room .The main room was much bigger than most of the Nobodies's bedrooms: Metal sofas reached out of the shiny white flooring and sat there for those who just returned from missions, and The entire wall opposite the door was made entirely of glass, overlooking the glistening blue, melodic ocean below. The most iconic thing, however, was a glowing heart-shaped moon deep in the sky. Kingdom Hearts.

I swept past the sofas and walked right up to Saix, awaiting my mission. He nodded at me and began reading from a piece of paper.

"Roxas, today you have a difficult mission on your hands. A powerful heartless has surfaced in Twilight Town; find it and eliminate it at once.!"

I grumbled. Great. Just what I needed: I had too much on my mind for me to go worrying about powerful heartless. But, hiding my dismayed expression, I just gave a curt nod and stepped into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Twilight Town, here I come..."


	5. Chapter 4- Annihilated!

Chapter 4- Annihilated!

* * *

Xion emerged in the back alleys of Twilight Town with a smile. Saix has already told her to collect hearts while keeping well out of Roxas's way; after all, from what she heard from Saix, he is supposed to be here somewhere completing a mission of his own.

Xion put her hand in front of her and, with a flash of colour, her Keyblade appeared in it like unexplained magic; light swirling in a rapid circle before taking the form of a colossal key. it's metal covering shined like a large star in the sun's beautiful midday rays.

It was only when she started to move down the derelict street did she realise that something was terribly wrong.

Twilight Town, while normally bustling and busy, was as soulless and silent as a ghost town. There was not a human or heartless in sight.

"Wierd..."she muttered to herself, as she ducked into the shadowy abode of one of Twilight Town's side streets. "Where has everybody gone? It is not usually like this..."

It was only when the black-haired girl was searching in every bin and dark corner, hoping to find the familiar glowing eyes of a black Heartless, that she heard it; a loud scream...

...Followed rapidly by a loud crash and the think stench of freshly spilled blood.

"What the?!"

Xion leapt up rapidly, Dropping the lid of the bin she has been searching in. A wave of panic took over her; sharpening her senses and urging her to the source of the sharp, metallic stench. "What was that?!"

The Nobody clenched her Keyblade tightly and pelted out of the side street, ignoring the frantic taps her shoes made on the sun bleached concrete, ignoring the loud clatters the metal of her Keyblade made on the wall as she made a frantic dive for the plaza...

However, when she finally reached the plaza, she saw the worst sight of her life.

Xion froze in pure horror. The place was completely uprooted! Debris was everywhere; littered off the large raised platforms and scattered all over the ground in heaps, overlooking houses that were completely an utter annihilated. Bodies of villagers and Heartless alike were piled up every place imaginable; The whole place reminded Xion of a zombie apocolypse!

Panicking even more, Xion started to rush up and examine the bodies. What had the power to cause this? Was it a Heartless?! No. It couldn't be. after all, Xion has never heard of Heartlesses killing each other before.

But, by the look of these bodies, they were all very old. About two weeks old maybe? Who caused that scream, then?

And then everything clicked into place. The horrible truth. One that drove fear to overtake Xion... The truth that she will beg not to be true.

"No! It can't be!" She shrieked, dashing into the mid-centre of the plaza. Sure enough, there he was. bathed in blood. motionless.

Xion could recognise that tidy blonde hair and black uniform anywhere.

"Roxas!" She shouted, rushing over and shaking his bloodsoaked uniform. "Please! Wake up!"

The boy didn't move.

And so Xion sat there, still grabbing the uniform of her best friend in a death grip, as if afraid to let go... He could not be dead! She refused to believe it! Refused!

It was then it happened. she experienced something she never experienced before; A light feather touch on her cheek, travelling across her face and dripping onto her neck...

Why is there water on my cheek...?

And then she broke down crying. Memories over memories stormed into her head of good times with the blonde boy; ice cream... Messing around and playing a ball game called Grandstander on a recent vacation... More and more came in until Xion was almost at breaking point. But as she tried to grab them with her mind they got further and further away from her... Deserting her... Fading away like the boy's life...

"Please..." She whispered to Roxas in a pained voice. "Don't leave me... Don't let go... Please..."

As if in reply, a fresh wave of blood seeped out of the huge slash wound in his stomach.

* * *

For the first time since she arrived in the plaza, Xion smiled. And she saw why. She was watching as his eyes finally opened.

"Xion...?" Roxas whispered, looking up at the girl's relieved smile. "What happened...? Why am I...?"

The only reply Roxas got was the tightest hug ever. "You are alive! Thank God...! I was getting really worried about you...! Please, don't scare me like that again!"

"What happened?"

The happy glow left Xion's eyes, and two two found themselves looking at each other almost darkly. Xion gave a low cough. "I found you half dead in a destroyed plaza. Remember? This is your room."

Roxas looked around. Sure enough, she was right. Trying to ignore the prickling of doubt in his mind, he looked up at Xion confusedly. the girl mimicked that expression like a mirror. She was trying to get him to speak.

But the male Nobody knew better; he was not speaking, because he COULD not speak.

Roxas has lost his memory of the incident.

* * *

All day long Saix tried to pry the truth about what happened from me, but I don't have a clue! All I remember was getting owned by a large shadow and blacking out. I did not even get to use my Keyblade!

But still, Saix keeps insisting. And I keep glaring back, causing what seems like an endless battle of wills.

It was a mad relief when Xion finally snapped. "Stop it, Saix! If he has lost his memory, then there is nothing you can do about it!"

I smiled at her happily. I have to be honest about something; ever since she found me at Twilight Town... it is like something unlocked within me; I have this weird pulling feeling whenever I look at Xion, and it is like there is a drum beating very fast in my chest... What IS this?

I must have been staring directly at her, because she stared back, Her eyes immediately softening in concern when she saw my face.

"Is something the matter? You look very... red."

I, shocked, realised I have been blushing. "Uh, nothing... Im fine..."

I looked at the wall. It is almost dark now, but she should still be up. Yes, her. Maximum Ride. My human friend from New York: I ask her about human emotions all the time, Though it often makes me feel even worse to be a Nobody. (hell, better to know than be ignorant.) She would be able identify this emotion.

Nodding thanks to Saix and Xion, I exited through the door and into the wonderful summer sunset.


	6. Chapter 5- The Price of Love

Chapter 5- The Price of Love

* * *

"What?!" Maximum yowled, when I told her about this emotion. "Did you really feel that?"

I gave a coarse nod and avoided her gaze. "Is... Something wrong with it...? Is it bad...?" Painfully aware that I must come across incredibly naïve, I looked around rapidly to hide my intensely embarrassed face. Maximum stared at me for about a minute, eyes saucers, before finally speaking a sentence.

"Roxas... From what I hear, that emotion is love. You love Xion."

I straightened up in shock. I have watched romantic movies before, but I never guessed that I would actually feel it! And... Saying that, how am I feeling things anyway? I have no heart! I blinked, confused. The look on Maximum Ride's face told me she was practically mimicking my thoughts. "Well... Uhh... Right..." Was all I could say to this strange turn of events.

Suddenly, when I could not imagine the atmosphere getting any more awkward, Maximum's face stretched into a kind smile. "Do you want Xion? If you do, I can try and help you with that." She added, smirking. "Are you good at singing?"

I gave a tight nod. I am quite good at singing, even though I never get to practise; It is a little talent of mine.

"Well, why don't you sing to her? I won't give you a specific song; Just open your lungs and mind up and speak your heart. If she is a kind girl she will understand. I'm sure she will."

By the time she was finished, I was staring at the grass floor beneath me. Maximum Ride did not really have a home; in fact, she is not exactly human in every sense. She is a mutant that has bird DNA in her to give her wings and lighter bones. She sleeps in a tree these days.

But, dismissing her strange home, I looked her in the eyes (Or only barely anyway. She is in a TREE) and smiled warmly. "Okay... Speak my heart... I will try it. Thank you very much for the advice, Max. I will see you soon."

I turned away to go back to the Castle that Never Was, ready to conjure up a Corridor, but was stopped in my tracks. Max had backflipped of her branch, and I barely saw two colossal brown wings as she landed gracefully next to me, ready to take to flight at last. "No problem, Roxas. Come see me again. I will be waiting!"

And with that, she hurled herself into the sky; her slim form fading to the size of a plane seen from solid ground. I smiled at her retreating form and stepped into the portal.

"Don't worry. I will see you again, Max! I know it."

I had planned it all out perfectly: After the Ceremony, find Xion and sing that song to her. I smiled. I have ticked everything off to make this plan fail-proof. It will work! I know it!

* * *

Right now it was 9:41 in the morning, and I was currently sitting on my bed waiting silently for the ceremony to begin. About three hours earlier, Saix had sent a Nobody called Demyx to tell everybody that the ceremony was going to start at ten. I was not excited: far from it. I was filled with worry about who was going to be sacrificed to bring back this 'Keyblade hero' Saix was talking about. Was it Xion?! No, don't be paranoid! How can Xion be the sacrifice? The deputy said 'he!' Not 'she!.'

Almost too soon, a rapid whooshing of several Corridors were heard from the other rooms; All of the members were heading to Nothing's Call, the entrance hall for the castle. (that, mind you, is 10000 times more larger than the Main Room)

I conjured up my own portal, and stepped right into the colossal hall Known as Nothing's Call, looking around weakly. Everybody was already there. (even Axel who was always late as mad.) only Saix was left to arrive.

But then I saw it. Hanging from the ceiling was a gigantic scythe. Seriously. A scythe. It game me the jitters, knowing hat someone will die by that blade today; I just wish I knew who.

"Greetings, Nobodies!" My eyes scratched up to face Saix, who was standing on the stage like he was already leader. "We are all here today to celebrate an amazing event. You should feel privileged, to experience something no other Nobodies have experienced before!" Feel privileged to watch someone die? No thanks. "After today, the Keyblade hero WILL BE OURS!"

Saix's introduction was concluded by a deafening roar from the crowd. I stood there silently, not moving a muscle. Why does a death ceremony have so much support? I mean... Sure, the Keyblade Hero or whoever it is will be on our side, but... What if it was just a fairy tale and all of it goes wrong? Then somebody will die for no reason!

"So now... I will announce who will face their end today in a feat of honour..."

There was a deafening silence, and everyone entered a tense stupor. I was there, drowning in a sea of worried faces, when Saix continued.

"The one who is brave and caring..."

He hesitated.

"The one who is going to die honourably today is..."

"Roxas"

WHAT?! Me?! I felt a wave of panic. What! No then I can't... Xion...

But I still had to move. He was gesturing me up, forcing me. Reluctant as ever, I moved up to stand next to him, gaze downcast, only looking up once to see the scythe stationed on the high wall over my head, steeling myself icily for what was to come.

"So now I will set the scythe down... Let the Keyblade hero be woken!'"

Saix reached over to grab the lever that will make the scythe fall... Closer and closer his hand got...

"Stop."

Saix stopped, stunned, and turned to look at me. "What did you say?!"

"I said stop, sir. Before you pull it, there is something I want to say to Xion... In song format" I mumbled, scanning the crowd for the girl. She was there, near the back, looking at me in shock and sadness. I started shivering with the reality of what I was doing. In front of one person, yes, but a whole CROWD?!

But then I steeled myself. I promised myself I would do this no matter what... And... If this is going to be the last minute of my life then... I am going to do this, even if I hate myself for it after. I will follow it through to the very end.

And then I took out a deep breath... And sang straight from my heart.

_"Close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_I think you're one of a kind._

_Here's to you,_

_The one that always pulls us through_

_Always do what you gotta do_

_You're one of a kind, thank god you're mine._

_You're an angel dressed in armour._

_You're the fair in every fight._

_You're my life and my safe harbour,_

_Where the sun sets every night._

_And if my love is blind,_

_I don't wanna see the light._

_It's your beauty that betrays you_

_Your smile gives you away_

_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_

_And my soul is yours to save_

_I know this much is true,_

_When my world was dark and blue_

_I know the only one who rescued me was you_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_You're never gonna have to cry_

_Because you're one of a kind._

_Yeah, here's to you,_

_The one that always pulls us through_

_You always do what you gotta do, baby_

_Because you're one of a kind._

_When your love pours down on me_

_I know I'm finally free_

_So I tell you gratefully,_

_Every single beat in my heart_

_Is yours to keep._

_Close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why, baby_

_You're never gonna have to cry, baby_

_Because you're one of a kind_.

_Yeah, here's to you,_

_You're the one that always pulls us through_

_You always do what you gotta do, baby_

_Because you're one of a kind._

_You're the reason why I'm breathing_

_With a little look my way_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling_

_It's finally safe to stay..."_

And then, as the scythe fell my way... I could not stop looking at her saddened face.

"Farewell... My friend... Please, don't forget me... And remember that no matter what happens, I will always be with you..."

And then everything went black


	7. Chapter 6- Sora

Chapter 6- Sora

* * *

Everyone watched as the inevitable happened, The black-haired girl in particular the saddest. "Did he... love me?

If he did, then... "

Looking around, she sighed. That was a pretty nice feat of his, but all the other Nobodies were staring in total shock! Not that surprising, really, because Nobodies don-...

Wait...

They were not staring at her in shock. They were looking at the stage.

Xion barely managed to turn around, and then she saw it; Roxas's blood was merging and morphing. It was taking the form of a human.

* * *

Sora felt the familiar plush warmth of his pillow beneath him as he slowly drifted back into consciousness, his closed eyes swinging back and forth in the growing darkness beneath his eyelids. He has had a very unusual but cool dream, and he was seriously desperate to just fall back into the realm of sleep and let peace overtake him once again, but as annoying as it was, Sora couldn't. Someone was calling his name; a gruff hiss that penetrated his only peace with the dark and unstoppable knife of pure force.

"WAKE UP."

Sora waved his hands frustratedly in the direction of the voice. "Five more minutes, Okay?! Just... Leave me alone Kairi!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Just when Sora was about to fall asleep again, he was jolted immediately awake. a painfully strong pressure licked through his arms as something fastened around them- something metal, cutting into his arms and digging into his skin, causing him to gasp, the pain registering in his nerves as dangerous. He jolted awake, and even though they were slick with sleep gunk, prised open his eyes without hesitation. Kairi was not there, and neither was Riku; and he didn't even have a pillow beneath him after all! in his vision Center he could clearly make them out-

Thirteen people draped in black cloaks. And they were staring right at him.

Sora felt a wave of confusion as he looked these strange new people up and down. What in the worlds?! Wasn't he back home? In Destiny Islands? How is he suddenly here, Is he still in the dream? He was about to lump himself in as dreaming before he remembered it- the pain of something fastening around his wrists. The sensation that had finally woke him up. He spun around abruptly and eyed his pale arms.

He was in handcuffs.

Why?! Is he a hostage for these people?! Sora's desperate eyes snatched onto another pair; and this man had purple hair and a scar on his nose. This man gave a simple wave of his hand before grinning. "Welcome, Keyblade Hero, to your new home!"

"New... home...?" Sora muttered, still confused. He barely managed to tear his eyes from the man and look around. He was in a bright white hall, with the only source of darkness the black cloaks the thirteen other men were wearing. This is not right; he should be-

A flash of pain.

-back to... Wait, where was he before he woke up? And he swore he had two friends, but what were they called? R-R... Distant memories that he cannot recall hovered at the back of his consciousness...

Before being completely annihilated, leaving behind a clueless brunette boy called Sora who does not know anything of before he woke up here...

Nothing.

* * *

"You are number XII, Sora. Your job is to kill Heartless and take their hearts without dying yourself, got it?"

Sora was sitting at a large white table, opposite of the purple haired guy he saw earlier. He was STILL in handcuffs, and when he gets a chance to speak to this guy he has a lot of questions to ask him. A LOT. Oh well, at least this palace is pretty.

Ever since waking up in the hall this guy described as Nothing's Call, he has been dragged on a colossal tour around the castle before coming to this office area he is seated in right now. Despite how long he has been here, (half an hour) Sora does not know ANY of the member's names, even this guy has not told him a single letter of his! It is really annoying.

A long silence descended upon the two and Sora, seeing it as an opportunity to speak, looked at the man with a naïve expression on his face.

"Urm... Excuse me? If you are finished can I ask some stuff?"

The man gave a barely visible nod.

"Who... Are you?"

It seemed to be an eternity before anyone spoke. He looked straight into Sora's bright blue eyes, annoyance clear in his expression, before speaking a single sentence.

"My name is Saïx. I am the deputy head of this Organisation I have already told you about about a thousand times."

"And... why have I got handcuffs on?"

The last question Saïx seemed reluctant to answer. Instead, he placed his hand in the air and a string of blinding white energy sliced through both the handcuffs in one, cracking through the metal as if it was butter. the shining grey contraptions clattered to the floor noisily, vanishing for the final time in a blast of pure darkness.

Sora stared at the empty space where the handcuffs used to be in wonderment, only to be distracted by Saïx clearing his throat nearby.

"Anything else?"

The blue eyed brunette looked up rapidly.

"Yes. Who... was I before?"

That question did not get an answer.


End file.
